I'll Make a Man Out of You
by Pyromaster94
Summary: When the glee boys start acting strange the girls try to find out what is going on and Rachel meets a strange person-bad summary. Includes Faberry, Brittana and other pairings and also includes Pezberry and Brittberry friendship.Songfic again!


**A.N: **Another song fic by me. Faberry this time. I do not own Glee or the song I'll make a man out of you from Mulan or anything else you make see. Oh and btw everything after the song sucks.

**I'll Make a man out of you**

It was just another day at William McKinley High, well it was for nearly everyone. Everyone apart from the Glee Club that is. Recently the boys in Glee had been acting strange so the Glee girls had held a meeting.

"Mike has been acting distant with me lately and Artie never wants to talk," said Tina as she wished for her boyfriend and best friend to let her in.

"Puck has been playing his guitar like, all the time and he just keeps playing power ballads and nothing cool," Lauren said as she took a seat in the music room.

"My boy Kurt ain't even interested anymore, I told him the other day about some new Alexander McQueen stuff and he didn't even listen to me," an angry Mercedes had her say as well.

The other girls were shocked by this Kurt never gives up a chance to talk about fashion. Then a furious Rachel Berry stepped into the room.

"Ladies we have a crisis on our hands. These boys are up to something. I mean even though I'm not interested in Finn anymore he didn't look at me when I bent down to pick up my pen in that short skirt yesterday."

"I did."

"Yes thank you Santana. But what I'm trying to get at is what are they doing?"

The others didn't know and all just shook their heads. Except for Brittany who just raised her hand.

Rachel called on the ditzy blonde "Yes Brittany."

"I heard Puck saying to Finn that they go to that community centre down near that creepy warehouse."

"Thank you Brittany," The blonde beamed at the gratitude. "Well there you have it ladies tonight we follow the boys."

* * *

><p>The girls had split up into two groups- Tina, Mercedes and Lauren in one and Santana, Brittany and Rachel in the other. Rachel had chosen the groups just so she could be with her best friends. As she sat in the back of the car she stared out the window. She was thinking about how awesome it would be to be in a good relationship with somebody just like Santana and Brittany who she had been friends with since kindergarten. She has jerked out of her thought as the car swerved and she sighed knowing that Brittany was trying to cop a feel of Santana again.<p>

Soon enough they got to the community centre just outside Lima and all the girls entered and split up to find the boys. After looking in a few rooms they didn't find much until Rachel turned a corner to see all the boys in a group with a few other boys in weird uniforms.

"Look there they are." Rachel said to Santana and Brittany. Just then the other girls turned up and they watched the boys talking cheerfully to each other.

"They are fraternizing with the enemy. I wouldn't expect such things from them especially Kurt." Rachel was fuming.

"Rach I doubt they are 'fraternizing'" Santana replied with added speech mark actions.

"Well whatever they are doing is not acceptable." The tiny diva huffed and tried to go over and confront the male members of New Directions. Suddenly she was pulled back.

"Wait Rach, who's that." Mercedes pointed to a blonde girl that had now walked out of the room the boys were standing in front of. She let the boys into the room and as they moved they uncovered a sign. The sign said:

**Singing and dancing lessons **

**with Quinn Fabray.**

**Males only!**

"They have been having singing and dancing lessons. Why?" Tina asked. Everyone just shrugged.

"And anyway, what woman would teach men how to sing and dance properly. There is something fishy going on here." Santana said as she moved towards the sign.

"San, if there is fish in there will there be ducks as well?" Santana turned to face her blonde girlfriend.

"I don't know Britt, all I do know is that someone needs to go in there dressed as a dude, and there is only one person with acting skills good enough to convince everybody that they are a man." She turned towards her best friend with a sinister smile on her face.

"No way Santana Lopez, I am not going in there dressed as a male. And there is nothing you can do to make me." Rachel panicked and tried to plot her escape route.

Santana walked over to Rachel and dropped to her knees in front of her. "Please Rach you're our only hope." The Latina tried her best puppy dog eyes but that didn't work on Rachel Berry.

"I said no Santana and no means no."

"Fine. Lauren, Britt grab her and take her to the bathroom. Tina and Mercedes you're with me. We're gonna make Berry into a man."

* * *

><p>Several minutes later after Tina, Mercedes and Santana had returned, Rachel was pushed out of a bathroom and into the room with all the boys and that Quinn Fabray girl.<p>

Rachel stumbled as she walked in and then sat down next to Sam who was giving her a weird look.

"Oh so we have a late comer do we?" Rachel looked up to the person speaking to see a pair of beautiful hazel eyes staring back at her. _Whoa she's so pretty, this must be that Quinn. Huh I wonder if she's gay. Hang on Rachel you shouldn't be thinking about things like that. You have clearly spent too much time around Santana._

"What's your name newbie?" The hazel eyed woman Rachel presumed to be Quinn asked the very question Rachel hadn't thought about.

"Err… my name is Rach… no my name is Ryan." Quinn gave Rachel a one over and moved to look at the rest of the group.

"OK so as you know my name is Quinn and I am here to teach you to dance and sing so you can beat Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals." The blonde knew the only way to communicate was through song so that was exactly what she did.

**Let's get down to business  
>To defeat the V.A<strong>

She went towards Rachel and looked her in the eyes.

**Did they send me daughters  
>When I asked for sons?<strong>

She moved back again to address the whole group whilst pacing up and down.

**You're the saddest bunch  
>I ever met<br>But you can bet  
>Before we're through<br>Mister, I'll make a man  
>out of you<strong>

She grabbed a microphone and stand from nearby and started to move around with is slightly twirling it.

**Tranquil as a forest  
>But on fire within<br>Once you find your centre  
>you are sure to win<strong>

Now she moved in front of Kurt.

**You're a spineless, pale  
>pathetic lot<br>And you haven't got a clue  
>Somehow I'll make a man<br>out of you**

Everyone started to sing now.  
>Artie: <strong>I'm never gonna catch<br>my breath**

Puck: **Say good-bye to those  
>who knew me<strong>

Kurt: **Boy, was I a fool in school  
>for cutting gym<strong>

Santana (from outside): **This girl's got 'em  
>scared to death<strong>

Rachel: **Hope she doesn't see  
>right through me<strong>

Mike: **Now I really wish that I  
>knew how to sing<strong>

All the boys stood up leaving Rachel sitting down still.

**(Be a man)  
>We must be swift as<br>the coursing river  
>(Be a man)<br>With all the force  
>of a great typhoon<br>(Be a man)  
>With all the strength<br>of a raging fire  
>Mysterious as the<br>dark side of the moon**

Quinn went over to Rachel and pulled her up and sang to her making Rachel swoon even though it wasn't a romantic song.

**Time is racing toward us  
>till the V.A arrive<br>Heed my every order  
>and you might survive<br>**

The blonde then moved to a weak looking boy at the back.

**You're unsuited for  
>the rage of war<br>So pack up, go home  
>you're through<br>How could I make a man  
>out of you?<strong>

The boy ran out nearly in tears and as he opened the door Santana and Brittany almost fell inside of the room. The others were unfazed and carried on singing.

**(Be a man)  
>We must be swift as<br>the coursing river  
>(Be a man)<br>With all the force  
>of a great typhoon<br>(Be a man)  
>With all the strength<br>of a raging fire  
>Mysterious as the<br>dark side of the moon**

**(Be a man)  
>We must be swift as<br>the coursing river  
>(Be a man)<br>With all the force  
>of a great typhoon<br>(Be a man)  
>With all the strength<br>of a raging fire  
>Mysterious as the<br>dark side of the moon**

As the song finished Quinn smiled and made them gather around her.

"That was great guys, keep up the good work and I'll see you next week."

Everyone left and Finn who was leading the pack of boys opened the door and all the girls on the other side did fall over this time. To say the least all the guys were shocked to see them there. And Kurt voiced this.

"What are you doing here?"

"No more like what are you guys doing here?" Santana retaliated

Whilst New Directions were arguing Quinn had walked over to Rachel.

"You were good today Rachel." And Rachel forgetting she was pretending to be male after hearing a compliment just normally spoke back.

"Thank you very much." Her eyes went wide as she realised what she had done and turned to see a smirk on Quinn's face.

"I know that your name is Rachel Berry from McKinley, I watched you at Regionals last year and I will never forget that face."

Quinn lifted her hand up to play with Rachel's wig. "A wig can't make a difference. Plus you're less beautiful this way."

Rachel pulled all her disguise off and shyly looked at the blonde. "My friend Santana made me do it. I had no choice she forced me."

Quinn just laughed. "Sure whatever you say Berry."

Rachel had now noticed that everyone had left as she went to leave.

"Need a lift home Rachel?"

"I hardly know you Quinn, wouldn't it be weird."

"Not at all, come on."

* * *

><p>On the car journey home Rachel got a text from Santana saying she was sorry that she bailed but she got distracted by Brittany's short skirt, Rachel rolled her eyes and told her not to worry.<p>

As Quinn pulled up at the Berry house she walked the brunette to the door. She felt nervous about what she was going to do next so she shoved her hands into her jeans pockets and leant against the door frame.

"Listen Rachel, I was thinking that it would be a good idea to meet up another time, you know like on a date or something, because you're like really awesome and I know this is our first time meeting but I kinda like you and…"

"Quinn please you're rambling. I would like us to go on a date." Rachel said smiling. She too thought that Quinn was awesome, and it would be good to go a date because she hadn't been on one in ages. She didn't care that Quinn was a girl because she really seemed interesting.

"Really, because that would be great Rach."

"It will be Quinn."

"Rach?"

"Yes"

"Can I kiss you?"

Rachel leant back from Quinn to look her in the eyes. Wow this girl really wanted to kiss her.

"Okay Quinn."

Quinn leant forward and pressed her lips against Rachel's who got totally lost in the kiss which got more and more passionate. As Quinn pulled away she looked at the dazed Rachel and grinned.

"How about I see you tomorrow. I'll pick you up from here OK?"

"That's fine Quinn."

"See you tomorrow Rach." Quinn got back in her car and drove off.

Rachel unlocked her front door, re-locked it, climbed up the stairs and flopped down on her bed.

She picked her phone to see a message of Brittany saying something about a school called Dalton and someone called Blaine that had something to do with Kurt. But a text of Quinn made her smile as she thought back over her day. _Yes she can absolutely make something out of me, I'd doubt it be a man though._


End file.
